Shyrx
This article describes the channel itself. You may be looking for the Mario persona, SuperRhys217. Shyrx is a YouTube channel with currently 1k+ subscribers. The channel focuses on Super Mario 64 Machinimas and YouTube Poops, but it also has reviews, rant videos, as well as parodies of other YouTube channel styles. History The channel was created on October 13, 2013, and it was simply named Rhys with his last name. The channel's first video was also uploaded on the day of creating the channel. Originally, the channel uploaded plush videos in a similar style to The Cute Mario Bros., but it wasn't until October 29th of the same year that Rhys would start uploading Super Mario 64 Machinimas in the form of Super Mario 64 Bloopers. This is also when SuperRhys217, the channel's mascot, first appeared. Since the channel started uploading Machinimas, there have been many attempts at creating other types of genres, such as tutorials, animations, reviews, and even let's plays. The channel's name was also changed to SuperRhys217 around this time. However, the channel always stuck to Super Mario 64 Machinimas, and the first serious machinima series started, named Light into Dark. The series was canceled however due to problems with part 5 of the series, and was replaced by Battle of the Stars. This new series also had SuperMarioFan590, another Super Mario 64 YouTuber, help make fight scenes. Sadly, this series was also cancelled. The current series, SuperRhys217 Generations, was put on hold for a while, but recently came back with the third episode. Sometime in 2015, SuperRhys217 began to experiment with creating fangames with RPG Maker, which started with Five Nights at Idiot Mario's. In terms of style, it was based off of a fangame called Five Nights at (explicit). The source material for FNaIM was based off of another fangame, named Five Nights at Mario's. Essentially, Five Nights at Idiot Mario's was a fangame of a fangame based off of another fangame. The latest RPG Maker fangame that has been created is Corrupt. There have also been add-ons for M.U.G.E.N. created by SuperRhys217, with characters like SuperRhys217 and SMG4. On September 6th, 2018, SuperRhys217 announced that he would be changing the name of the channel to Shyrx, which as he describes, is a "branding sort of thing". The channel also turned 5 years old a month later, with a teaser for the fangame Corrupt. Since Shyrx would still be referring to himself as SuperRhys217 in some cases, while in others, he would call himself Shyrx, he updated the channel's logo so that it includes both names. Three months later, Super Mario 64 Bloopers made its grand return, with currently three episodes. After the second episode, this wiki was created. On June 21st, 2019, Shyrx announced he would be doing a QnA, where his subscribers would ask him questions and he would answer as many as he could. The QnA video itself released on July 8th, 2019, and a full list of the questions can be found here. On August 8th, 2019, Shyrx teased an ambitious new project he was working on. More will be revealed about it at 1,000 subscribers. Trivia * The name Shyrx is an anagram of Rhys with an X at the end. This is a reference to the Kingdom Hearts ''series. * The channel's current logo has a couple of references: ** The logo's font is the ''Super Mario 256 font. ** The crown on the S is the crown from Kingdom Hearts. ** The X contains the Super Smash Bros. symbol in it. * The video YTP The Mine Song but it's an extremely pointless special is the most popular video on the channel, with 50,000+ views. The videos in second and third place are The Mine Song but Stingy is ending the world and the SMG4 rant, respectively.